


Sex Appeal

by whatthefuck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, I chickened out, Multi, Not In Too Much Detail, Pack Orgies, Sex, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuck/pseuds/whatthefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's already too much going on at once, which is why none of them notice the extra presence at the door. </p><p>"You've all been having <em>sex</em>?!"</p><p>"Stiles!" Scott yells, shoving Isaac on top of him to cover up. "It's not wh-"</p><p>"Without me?" </p><p>That's unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Appeal

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I had running through my head.   
> which is why it's so short

There's already too much going on at once, which is why none of them notice the extra presence at the door. 

"You've all been having _sex_?!"

"Stiles!" Scott yells, shoving Isaac on top of him to cover up. "It's not wh-"

"Without me?" 

That's unexpected. 

\---

Derek sighs. They'd have all loved Stiles to join in, as Erica had so emphatically vocalised, but they all also understood that Stiles was a risk. Too open, too prone to being in the wrong place at the wrong time. One slip up and the whole town would know about the strange goings of his pack. 

In any case, it doesn't matter anymore, as Stiles seems to be hopping around on one leg trying to rip of his jeans and pull off his top at the same time. 

"Stiles," Derek groans.

"Wha-" the boy yelps, startled, and tumbles over Derek's foot on to the man. 

"Jesus," he mumbles. 

"Does this mean werewolves believe in god? Is there anything in the bible about-"

Derek yanks him down, frustrated at the, not entirely unwelcome, interruption to his orgasm. "Shut up." Derek yanks the shirt off the man himself, and claws at the jeans until they too come apart. 

Erica is suddenly there, kneeling behind Stiles. "Hey there, Batman," she whispers, reaching around to tug on his boxers. 

And then after that, neither Derek nor Stiles are coherent enough to fully take notice of what's going on around them as they rut against each other, Stiles' boxers adding extra friction against Derek's bare skin. 

\---

 

Stiles wakes groggily, expecting to find at least a few of the pack around him in Derek's room. What he doesn't expect is the panicked screaming that comes from underneath the bed. 

What the fuck. 

He rolls out of the bed and stands up to see what's going on, and it really says something about his friends that the screaming isn't what wakes most of them, but Stiles jostling them as he moves away.

"What the fuck," he mumbles, when the screaming doesn't stop. 

Scott rolls out from under the bed, eyes wide in shock. 

"There are _toys_ under there," he whisper shouts to Stiles. To that Stiles has to say, what's the point, Scott? In a room full of werewolves no less. 

"Scott," He groans. "Dude. You literally just had an orgy. What is wrong with you?"

"But Stiles, it's kinky stuff!"

"Fuck this shit, i'm out," he mumbles. He falls forward towards the bed, just collapses on the mattress, as well as on Boyd, Isaac, and Derek, who all groan at the sudden weight. 

"Does no-one care!?" Scott exclaims. 

Derek lifts his head up, glaring at Scott. "If you want me to use it on you Scott, all you have to do is ask." Then he puts his head down on Stiles' torso, completely ignoring Scott floundering like a fish. 

Stiles takes pity on him; patting the space on the edge of the bed, he drags Scott down next to him. He swings a leg over the boy and shushes him until Scott takes the hint and relaxes. 

Hold up.

"Scotty?" 

"Yeah?" comes the muffled reply.

"Why were you under the bed?"

"Would you believe me if I said I fell?"

"Not anymore, no."

Boyd swings a pillow at their legs aggressively. 

"Fine!" Scott yells. "I was going to scare you guys."

"You were going to..." Stiles makes a point of looking at Scott in the eyes. "..scare a room full of werewolves."

"I can see where the flaws are now!"

"Good," Erica interrupts. "Now, shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

The silence lasts for about a minute. 

Then Stiles whispers, "She's scary," to which Scott nods his head. 

"GOD DAMNIT!" Derek roars, and pushes them both off of the bed. 

\---

When they're all awake at a more humane time and eating breakfast around the table, Stiles jumps straight to the point. 

"Can we do that again?"

Boyd looks up, "You mean the sex with Derek, or the orgy?"

Stiles blushes, spluttering. "What- the-"

"Jesus, you're no better than Scott." Boyd grumbles.

Isaac takes over from Boyd, "Well, we all got you for less than half the time that Derek did. Combined."

Stiles looks over to Derek, who's resolutely not making eye contact with anyone, head down in the newspaper. His ears are a bright red. 

He makes sure to keep watching Derek when he says, "Both, both is good." 

If he didn't, he would have missed Derek's wide eyes, and the blush spreading to his cheeks as he jerked his head in an aborted move, as if he wanted to look up. 

"Okay," Scott says as he brings more milk to the table. "Then we have a few things to discuss. You and Derek can talk your _thing_ out later, but for now..."

Stiles nods, and Erica grins at him from across the table. 

"You're some special shit, Stilinski." She says. "I'm only going to tell you this once, so don't expect anything more. This," Erica gestures with her hands to the boys around her, "is a werewolf thing, not a pack thing. Because otherwise, Lydia and Allison would be here, too. Right now it's just an _us_ thing."

Stiles feels pretty damn special hearing that, that he's the exception. He grins at the table. 

"You can't tell anyone."

He glances up at Derek's voice, finds the man staring at him as if he can see in to his soul. 

Stiles finds himself frozen, unable to look away, barely able to breathe. He nods so slowly his head could be part of a different body. 

Erica smiles at him, face softening. "We want _you_ here, Stiles, because you're a huge part of us, too. Without you, we'd be dead a hundred times over."

Before Stiles can even think about whether this is their way of repaying him, Erica continues. 

"In case it was unclear, we all find you sexually appealing. This isn't some strange debt repayment thing."

"I have sex appeal?" 

"Yes." Derek says.

"And you all think so?"

"Yes!" 

"Even Boyd?" he has to ask.

Erica smirks, "Even Boyd."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write the sex. But then I chickened out.


End file.
